


Sherlollipops - Incoherent

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [160]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Things you said (make your own) 'when I was giving you a blow-job'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Incoherent

“Oh, oh God yesss….Oh God, oh ffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuckk, Molly, Christ, keep doing th-that…yeah, oh God just like that…oh my fucking God, Jesus, don’t stop, please don’t stop…harder…unghgh….Oh God I’m gonna come, Molly, I’m gonna come… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”   
  
Molly sat back on her heels and delicately wiped her chin of the cum that had dribbled out from between her lips. “So, Sherlock, does that answer your question about why I was known as Little Miss Perfect?”   
  
He gaped at her, panting hard, his heart pounding in his chest, then nodded dumbly. Molly smiled her sweetest smile, then hopped to her feet. “And now,” she purred, settling herself in his lap and leaning against the arm of his chair, “once you’ve recovered, would you care to find out if I’d give you a similar title?”   
  
“More than you can possibly imagine,” he assured her, having finally caught his breath enough to speak again. “Just give me a few minutes, and I’ll be more than happy to demonstrate my own….lingual skills…on you.”   
  
“And that,” a white-faced John Watson said with a shake of his head while Mary tried (and mostly failed) to stifle her giggles), "is why I will always ALWAYS remember to knock and announce my presence very loudly from now on if I’m stopping by 221B.”


End file.
